Cruel Destino II Lo que nunca se vio
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Secuela de Cruel destino...Kari nos cuenta como vivio esos 2 dias de agónia ante la " pelea " entre ella y Tk Capitulo 1 UP Reviews xfa


**Cruel Destino…Lo que nunca se vio**

**Capitulo 1****: Una mala jugada**

**POVS KARI**

¿Quién dijo que la distancia nunca superaría al amor?, seguro que algún insensato enamorado que habrá podido vivir su amor a distancia muy feliz sin ninguna preocupación y los dos tan seguros de sí mismos.

Qué envidia me dan, debería de estar como ellos, feliz, y con muchas ganas de ver a mi enamorado… pero ya no sé si mi enamorado me quiere ver… ya no sé si lo nuestro tiene futuro… ya no se, si la distancia supero al amor o no.

Soy una publicista de Marketing, mi primer trabajo a consentido en que me fuera a España 8 Meses ha promocionar una nueva tienda de origen Japonés y hacerlas publicidad. He tenido mucho trabajo y ahora por fin puedo regresar, me encantaría decir que al fin podre estar con él después de 6 meses… pero creo que ya no me quiere, que ya se ha olvidado de mi. Takeru Takaishi no ha superado la prueba que nos ha implantado el destino, puede ser que mi amor de la infancia se haya quedado solo en eso, en infancia en sueños con príncipes azules que vienen a salvarte de algún villano, pero como dijo un genio, los sueños, sueños son.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Barajas, un gran aeropuerto Español que se encuentra en la capital de este país, no estoy sola, un gran amigo que he conocido aquí en este país me acompaña, ya que el también es Publicista y su siguiente trabajo es hacer publicidad de una tienda de Música en mi país natal, Japón.

David Martínez es su nombre, es sincero, abierto, optimista, extrovertido, con un gran corazón y ha sido el que me ha acogido en su casa todo este tiempo. Es un gran tipo, diría que podía haber dudado si le quería como amigo o algo más, pero solo hay un hombre en mi corazón, solo uno tiene la llave, y ese siempre será Takeru.

Abordaremos enseguida el avión Hikari – Me dice David a mi oído, yo me encuentro en sus brazos, sabe que llevo tiempo sin dormir, demasiadas cosas han pasado en esa semana de junio, necesito descansar y como el aeropuerto está lleno David se ofreció a cogerme en brazos, como si de una niña indefensa se me tratara

No me molesto en lo absoluto su acto, es más, me sonroje con la proposición, David es un chico de mi edad, practicaba baloncesto en su infancia y por eso tiene unos brazos bien marcados y es muy fuerte

No me he dado cuenta, pero… David tiene mucho parecido con Takeru, demasiado creo, a veces pienso que son dos personas iguales, una de origen occidental…y otra de origen oriental.

A veces pienso que no se a quien quiero de verdad ya, ni sé porque me engaño. No sé nada de Takeru desde hace 3 meses atrás, me sigo haciendo ilusiones creyendo que todo es una mala jugada del destino, y que cuando aterrice en Tokio, allí estará mi príncipe azul esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

"Pasajeros con destino Japón ( Tokio ) aborden el avión por la puerta 3 internacional Air Francés"

Vamos Hika nuestro avión espera

Necesito seguir teniendo esperanza, aun no lo está todo perdido, aun puede ser todo imaginación mía, aun puedo seguir pensando en que el también tiene el ordenador roto y perdió su móvil, si, debo de pensar así, es lo mejor, como dijo el…La esperanza es lo último que se pierde

Fueron varias horas en el avión, la compañía nos pago los billetes en 1º clase, un vuelo directo a Tokio sin escala, así que se hizo agotador, intente dormir, pero me era imposible, cada vez que cerraba los ojos le veía a él, mi rubio príncipe azul de cuentos, y si abría los ojos, miraba a la persona que me ha estado acompañando todos estos meses de agonía infinita. Tenía la cabeza como un bombo, varias imágenes de Takeru se me vino a la cabeza como si alguien quisiera que las recordara

Flashback

_En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio se vivía una imagen como si de una película de cine se tratara, una pareja se iba a separar durante unos meses y la tristeza en ambos se notaba como un día de lluvia en una temporada de otoño_

_Amor mío…te veré pronto, además estaremos comunicados mediante emails_

_Hika, sabes que te amo, no dudes de mi amor por favor, me dañarías duramente – el joven rubio de urbes azules tenía su frente recargada en la de su amada, no se besaban, simplemente disfrutaban de ese momento con los ojos cerrados, soñando de nuevo el regreso_

_Lo sé Tk, no dudare ni un instante de mi amor hacia ti, ni del tuyo hacia mi – seguían con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su último momento juntos hasta el regreso de la peli café_

Fin Flashback

Un momento duro en mi vida, prometí no dudar de mi amor hacia Tk, ni mucho menos dudar de su amor hacia mí, pero incumplí dos promesas… no merezco el amor de Tk, sin embargo… ¿ el merecerá el mío?

Aterrizamos después de varias horas, me sentía muy desfallecida, así que David me tendió la mano mientras bajábamos del avión y nos reuníamos con los míos, sentía que en breves me caería y no podría permitirlo, no podría desfallecer antes de ver a Tk

Cogimos las maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida, mientras andaba pude ver una cabeza peli alborotada sujetando a un pelirrojo del cuello, parecían que estaban peleando, sonreí, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera, pero ver a mi hermano Tai peleando con Izzy como en los viejos tiempos fue una de las mejores escenas de ese día, seguro que Izzy volvió a aclarar una duda de alguien con una reflexión suya científica e informáticamente. Más adelante pude ver a mi cuñado…Izzy se acerca a saludarle, parece que ellos también tardaron mucho en verle, viene acompañado de Joe, ese chico peli azul, el mayor del grupo.

¿Son ellos? – pregunto mi acompañante con una sonrisa, al ver como ya un chico bastante alto y peli alborotado daba saltos mientras movía las manos llamándome la atención

Así es – resople con desgana, ya todo el aeropuerto se había notado de mi llegada, suspire y sonreí, son mi familia

Primero se acerca Sora, la doy un fuerte abrazo, Daisuke espera su turno con las mejillas encendidas, nunca se dará por vencido, le sonrió mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla, me gusto ver luego su cara, me doy la vuelta y miro a Mimi, llevaba un buen vestido, me mira con esos ojos llenos de lagrimas y hace que se me caiga unas cuantas a mí, la abrazo con todo mi potencial

Hikari…está muy mal, no nos quiere decir porque, ¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes este tiempo? – me susurra al oído Mimi

Me doy la vuelta y le veo, por fin, después de 8 meses, está ahí cerca de mi hermano, me mira con frialdad, con odio, luego veo como agacha la mirada arrepentido y mi hermano se acerca a él, me doy la vuelta y empiezo a presentar a todos a David, Takeru ya se ha marchado, o eso es lo que he visto

Mi hermano nos ofrece ir en su coche, veo que su noviazgo con Sora es infinito, después me entere de la proposición de matrimonio que le ha hecho mi hermano y el ridículo que paso Sora, pero acepto ser de nuestra familia y eso me contento mucho

No todos los días te piden que te cases con alguien con la banda de rock Teenage Wolves – ríe Sora mientras mi hermano Tai sigue conduciendo algo avergonzado por el recuerdo. Tuvo que cantar ante toda la universidad de Sora, mientras Matt tocaba el bajo, el, la guitarra y Ryo la batería. Izzy se ofreció a modificar los sonidos con su ordenador, ya que Ossy, el antiguo teclista abandono la banda

Pasamos por el parque central de Odaiba, el semáforo se puso rojo y mi hermano detuvo el coche, por la ventanilla pude ver como el parque seguía igual de siempre, al lado del parque un rubio ojiazul paseaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se trataba de Tk… no pude evitar recordar la vez aquella… Tk… ¿Por qué nos hacemos tanto daño?

Flashback

_Era 1 de noviembre del año 2008, teníamos 16 años, ya éramos mayorcitos, pero ese día volvimos a ser unos niños, se nos ocurrió después de ir a visitar la tumba de mis abuelos por ser el día de todos los santos, ir al parque central, a disfrutar de la niñez, las palabras de Tk ante la tumba de mis abuelos me impresionaron_

" _Somos polvo en el universo, y en polvo nos convertimos cuando acabamos" – fueron tan explicitas, que no parecían venir de una boca de un chico adolescente – " lo más maravilloso que hay en esta vida, es el poder vivirla"- me emocione ante sus palabras, así que decidimos ir al parque y jugar un rato en los columpios_

_¿Tienes frio? – me pregunto mientras me abrazaba, la verdad tenía algo de frio, pero ahora…en sus brazos… me sentía como si nada en la vida me pudiese hacer daño, como si él fuera el sol que me calentara con sus rayos._

_Hikari…yo…yo…no aguanto más – Note que estaba muy nervioso, tiritaba y no creí que fuera expresamente de frio_

_¿Qué pasa Takeru?- pregunte yo también nerviosa, creí que le molestaba algo mío_

_Hikari…yo….YO TE AMO HIKARI YAGAMI – me miro a los ojos mientras me lo decía, estaba muy sonrojado y me emociono el brillo de sus ojos, me sonroje como nunca y creí que había dejado de respirar, cuando iba a contestarle_

"_Take…. – Me beso…me dio mi primer beso, suave, cálido, lleno de ternura, dulce, una sensación indescriptible, me podía quedar así años, pero nos separamos, me miro y pude ver la sonrisa de un ángel, estaba llorando, supongo que de la emoción, la verdad, a mi también se me caían las lagrimas, fue el mejor día de mi vida_

Fin flashback

-¿Te pasa algo Hikari? – Pregunto Sora al verme tapándome los ojos

- No – mire a la ventana del coche – Todo está bien – sonreí cínicamente, por dentro me moría

- Por cierto Hikari, no es cosa mía, ni de Sora, pero….

- Tai… lo mejor será no meterse – le corto Sora… ¿Qué pasaba?

- Sora cariño, es lo mejor, ¿o te gusta verles así? – El semáforo se puso verde y jure que Tai pudo ver a Tk cruzando despistadamente en verde, resoplo y me hablo – Hikari, lo que te voy a contar es toda la verdad, no me interrumpas por favor hasta que acabe, pero lo vuestro – acelero cuando Tk cruzo – Lo vuestro ha sido una mala jugada del destino


End file.
